Kampf der Nudeln
by Nari-nick
Summary: MWPP-era Remus ist krank und James und Sirius versuchen ihm ein paar leckere Nudeln zu kochen…ohne zaubern. pl R


El Disclaimero: James, Sirius und Remus gehören nicht mir, genauso wenig wie die geniale Fertigpackung Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße von Miraculi

Glaubt es oder nicht, aber das Folgende entstand nach einer wahren Begebenheit, die zwar leider lediglich mir, und nicht den unsterblich genialen Marauders passiert ist, aber meiner Meinung nach ihnen ebenso gut genauso hätte passieren können.

Enjoy!------

**Kampf der Nudeln**

Sirius und James waren über die Sommerferien bei den Lupins eingeladen. Bei Vollmond hatten sie noch ihren Spaß daran gehabt, mit Remus zusammen die Gegend zu durchforsten, aber am nächsten Tag war Remus noch etwas wacklig auf den Beinen, und musste im Bett bleiben.

„Ich hab Hunger", erklärte er.

Sirius Miene hellte sich auf. „Wir machen dir was zu essen!!", sagte er begeistert.

„Dir muss sehr langweilig sein", erkannte James scharfsinnig.

„Lasst das lieber mit dem Kochen", sagte Remus vorsichtig, „Meine Eltern sind nicht da."

Doch Sirius rieb sich bereits voll Tatendrang die Hände. „Leg dich hin und schlaf!"befahl er. „Wir kochen dir ein paar leckere Nudeln!"Ohne auf Remus' Protest zu achten, schleifte er James in die Küche.

„Sirius? Hast du überhaupt schon mal gekocht?"fragte James beiläufig.

„Natürlich nicht."Sirius kratzte sich am Kopf. „Angeblich ist es kinderleicht."

„Wir dürfen nicht zaubern", erinnerte James ihn; die Idee in der Küche ein Chaos anzurichten gefiel ihm immer besser.

„Das macht nichts", sagte Sirius gut gelaunt und beförderte eine Fertigpackung Spaghetti-mit-Tomatensoße ans Tageslicht, nachdem er sämtliche Küchenschränke durchsucht hatte. James schnappte sich einen Topf.

„Die Nudeln in 2-3 Liter Wasser aufkochen", las Sirius die Zubereitungsanweisung vor.

„Wie viel sind 2-3 Liter?", fragte sich James ohne dass es ihn wirklich interessiert hätte, beschloss die Menge abzuschätzen, füllte den Topf bis zum Rand, und stellte ihn auf den Herd.

„Nudeln rein!", rief Sirius und versuchte die Spaghetti in den Topf zu matschen, wobei ausnahmslos alle zerbrachen.

„Salz dran!"James ergriff den Salzstreuer und hielt ihn verkehrt rum über den Topf. „Verdammt..."Der Deckel war abgefallen und das gesamte Salz im Topf gelandet.

Sirius schaufelte es mit einem Schöpflöffel in den Mülleimer. „Kein Problem. Rühr mal um"

Enthusiastisch begann James die Anweisung zu befolgen. „IIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHHHHHHH, das ist ja heiß!!", kreischte er, als ein kochend heißer Spritzer auf seiner Hand landete. Während er seinen Arm in das Eisfach des Kühlschranks hielt, hämmerte Sirius mit einem Löffel auf die Nudeln ein um zu testen, ob sie schon weich waren.

„Das dauert zu lange, Remus hat Hunger!", rief er ungeduldig und drehte die Herdplatte voll auf.

„Jungs!", kam es etwas kläglich aus Remus' Zimmer „Macht bloß keinen Scheiß!"

„Wir doch nicht! Wir haben alles unter Kon- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Das heiße Wasser brodelte, blubberte und spritzte bedrohlich.

„ES KOCHT ÜBER! JAMES, HILF MIR DOCH!!!", brüllte Sirius entsetzt.

Todesmutig sprang James vor, packte den Topf und stieß ihn von der heißen Platte.

„NYYYYYAAAAAAHHH!!!" Offenbar war auch der Topf selbst einen Tick zu heiß gewesen. „ICH VERBRENNE!!", schrie er und hielt Sirius zum Beweis seine Hände vors Gesicht.

„Laber nicht, die sehen ganz normal aus", beruhigte ihn Sirius und übersah dabei die Brandblasen an James' Fingern. „Sag mir lieber, was wir vergessen haben."

James wollte sich schon eine Hand vor die Stirn schlagen, besann sich aber angesichts der Brandblasen im letzten Augenblick, weshalb die Antwort, dramatisch gesehen, nur halb so interessant rüberkam. „Die Soße!"

Panik machte sich in Sirius breit. „Schnell, bevor die Nudeln kalt werden!"

James quetschte das Tomatenmark für die Soße aus dem Alubeutel in einen Topf, and hätte dann gerne darin das benötigte Wasser abgemessen, wäre dieser nicht während der Prozedur zerrissen.

„Ich mach das nach Gefühl!", verkündete er, und ließ für Sirius' Gefühl eindeutig zu viel Wasser in den Topf. „Da muss noch Salz dran.", erklärte er dann.

Sirius sah erst ihn, dann den mit Salz gefüllten Mülleimer betreten an.

„Gut, wir können's auch weglassen. Dann eben Pfeffer, ist ja eh das gleiche."James versuchte die flüssige Konsistenz der Soße durch extra viel Pfeffer zu kompensieren, was allerdings, natürlich ohne dass er es merkte, völlig misslang.

„He", rief Remus, „Seid ihr bald fertig?"

James stürzte in sein Zimmer und zwang ihn liegen zu bleiben. „Wir bringen dir das Essen ans Bett!", rief er gut gelaunt.

In dem Moment kam ein verzweifelt klingendes „JAAAAAAAMES!!", aus der Küche.

Sirius hatte sich hinter dem umgekippten Küchentisch verschanzt und betrachtete angstvoll den Topf mit der Soße, aus dem jetzt tomatenroter Schaum quoll und tropfte.

„Ich glaube, es lebt", flüsterte er.

„SPOTZ" machte die Soße und explodierte mit einem lauten, widerlich schmatzenden Geräusch, natürlich genau in dem Moment, als Remus in die Küche geschwankt kam, um sie vor einer gewissen kaputten, viel zu schnell heizenden Herdplatte zu warnen.

Ungläubig betrachtete er das Schlachtfeld vor ihm, das vor einer halben Stunde noch als eine Küche zu erkennen gewesen war.

„Na denn, viel Spaß beim Aufwischen", murmelte er, und ging wieder ins Bett.

---------

Fragt euch jetzt bitte nicht, wie man so dumm sein kann und nicht mal eine Fertigpackung Miraculi hingekriegt (wie gesagt, es ist so und nicht anders geschehen...), nein, fragt euch lieber wie ihr mir eine kleine Freude machen könnt und REVIEWT!! Jaaah...?


End file.
